


Coast to Coast

by solikethesea



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 5 Times, Ableism, Arguing, Crew as Family, Enemies to Friends, Families of Choice, Gen, Minor Violence, Muteness, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Sibling Love, Tags May Change, Trans Character, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solikethesea/pseuds/solikethesea
Summary: The first time the Killjoys meet the Youngbloods, they get along, up until they don’t. And it only goes downhill from there.Or, five times the two crews meet and it’s a disaster because nobody can keep their opinions to themselves; and one time it’s a disaster for a different reason entirely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yall Welcome, enjoy, not beta'd so feel free to point out grammar/spelling mistakes

It was nearing the end an average day for the newly-famous Fabulous Killjoys. Drive around, comb the desert for something worth keeping, dust some dracs, stop to trade for gas or food or whatever-the-hell else they were running short of at the moment, get awed looks at best or hero-worshipped at worst. Rinse and repeat.

They'd finished scavenging for the day and had just shook a convoy of dracs off their tail when Mikey said quietly, "Dust cloud, looks weird, up at two-thirty." 

"Wanna check it out?" Gerard asked. After an affirmative nod from their brother, they pressed down the gas and whirled the car in the direction of the anomaly. 

There was thump from the back seat as someone got thrown against the side of the car by the sudden turn.

"Woah, what the fuck Gee!" shouted Frank. "Warn a guy next time, Jesus Christ!"

"Sorry," Gerard said unapologetically, pushing even more onto the accelerator. "Get ready to sing, team, we might be driving straight into Kansas territory."

The Trans-Am skipped over the rocky and uneven ground, kicking up a dust trail of its own. As they approached the cloud, the sounds of shouting rose in the air, barely audible over the roar of the engine.

None of the four 'joys were prepared when the car crested a ridge, a sharp drop spanning the gap between them and the scuffle below. Gerard yanked the wheel sideways, the car skidding in a violent arc as the back wheels lost traction.

"Masks on, team, get in there and get the twelve, I'll bring the car around," Gerard instructed.

"Copy," said Ray, grabbing his helmet from underneath the seat. "Ghoul, Bonnie and Clyde?"

"You're on my station, Jet. But only if I get to play Bonnie. I'm too pretty to not," Frank responded, kicking the door open and launching himself out of the car with more energy than seemed appropriate.

"I've seen you shoot, Ghoul, you're as likely to kill us as the dracs if you're covering. Got any flash-bangs?"

"Hell yeah, the fuck do you think the bandoleer is for? The motherfucking aesthetic?"

"Less talk, more combat," Mikey said over his shoulder as he disappeared from sight, half-climbing, half-sliding down the rocky hill toward the skirmish.

"You heard the man– I mean, Kid," Frank said.

"Down the hill, asshole, or I'll tell Kobra that joke you just made."

"Going! Jesus fuck, a guy can't say anything without someone threatening to kill you around here, and what did I ever do to deserve this, a bit of simple fucking wordplay doesn't deserve threats like that–" Frank continued muttering the whole way down the hill.

Mikey was already in the thick of the fight, alternating between opening fire in any direction he didn't see another zoner and physically engaging the dracs. A well-placed kick sent one down, and he spun around just in time for him to notice Ghoul hurl something toward the knot of dracs he had just turned to face.

Mikey tried to put the unknown zoners out of his mind, screaming "cover!" as loud as he could. He pivoted back around and ducked down; a moment after he crouched, a blast of heat and a shockwave knocked him forward. The explosion had flung sand and rocks outwards, and Mikey distantly hoped he'd managed to actually get the warning out.

With him, Ghoul, Jet, and soon Party as well working in tandem with the other group, they dispatched the rest of the dracs and the lone SCARECROW agent with decent ease. The engagement over, the two teams formed messy lines, their respective leaders stepping forward and searching the other's posture for any hint of aggression.

"The Fabulous Killjoys," the leader said. "Nice to meet you."

Mikey, and everyone else – the other three Killjoys, four (short) unknown zoners, each wearing a different color, with the shortest seemingly in charge – had finally relaxed, believing the short face-to-face with BLI was over and satisfied that the other group posed no true threat.

"At your service. But you have us at a disadvantage," Poison responded.

"The Youngbloods. Dr Benzedrine, myself."

Gerard – Party Poison, right now, not that he could let their real name slip on accident, or on purpose, at the moment – and Benzedrine were pulling down their masks when he noticed a body on the ground moving. On instinct, he started forward.

There was shouting and the telltale sound of weapons being drawn from holsters, but that wasn't important. Judging that he wouldn't make it to the fallen drac in time to stop it from firing, he tried to shout a warning but the words stuck in his throat. Instead, Mikey shoved the zoner in black out of the way of the blast. It caught his upper arm and grazed across his back, and he hissed in pain as he landed hard on the sandy ground.

When Mikey managed to raise his head up again, he was greeted with two ray guns pointed straight at his face. The person in black – the person he'd been trying to _save,_ goddammit – was being checked over by the leader. Benzedrine. He hardly had time to process before Gerard was at his side, their own gun drawn and body language furious.

"Get your guns pointed the fuck away from Kobra, you assholes, he just saved your ass!" They shouted. 

"How the fuck would I know that? He just launched himself at Fall Out, the fuck was I supposed to do? Thank him first, shoot later? That's not how you survive out here and you know it." Benzedrine left his teammate – Fall Out, apparently – and was once again chest-to-chest with Poison.

"A little gratitude would be nice, asshole," Poison said, tone slightly calmer. They were trying to defuse the situation, but with Mikey hurt and in danger, it was... difficult for them to restrain themself.

"Gratitude?" Benzedrine seemed stunned that Poison was even suggesting that the Youngbloods be thankful. "For what! Barging in when we had this handled, pulling your blasters and treating us like some sunsick freshmen for being surprised when your guy just fucking jumps on one of ours? No thanks. If he wants gratitude, he can ask for it himself."

Poison glared, ready to launch more verbal barbs, and possibly themself, at Benzedrine for even– _daring–_ to act like he was so much _better_ than them, like Mikey was some kind of _defective,_ just for not talking much, but Ray grabbed them by the shoulder and pulled them back.

Gerard remembered themself and glanced back at Mikey, still on the ground. _You okay?_ they mouthed, and received a nod in response.

"We're done here," they announced. "Ghoul, Jet-Star, pack up. We're leaving."

As they turned around to help Mikey up, Benzedrine said, "If you pull something like this again, we won't hold our fire."

"I wouldn't hold your breath, either," Poison retorted over their shoulder, before following the others back up to the Trans-Am.

None of the spoke until the site of the skirmish was far behind them.

"Well, that could have gone better," Frank finally said.

Silence reigned once more, though even Mikey's lips quirked at the corners.

"Never again," Mikey added, after a long pause. "Next time, I'm letting them get shot."

**Author's Note:**

> and thats the end of part 1!!!! don't worry there's more. but they're not gonna make friends for a While yet, possibly Ever. pls comment as it feeds the writer, feel free to hmu w prompts etc, i Love attention.


End file.
